reg_grundyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeopardy! (UK Version)
Jeopardy! was a show with a backwards format where you have to provide the question to an answer. It was based on the American quiz show of the same name. Gameplay Three contestants competed each show, all trying to win money by correctly phrasing answers in a form of a question. The First Two Rounds In the first two rounds, the three contestants faced a game board of six categories each with five clues behind point values (30 in all). In 1993, the players scored pounds rather than points. On a player's turn, he/she selected a category and an amount, then a clue was read. The first player to ring-in with a correct question won the value of the answer, but if he/she rung in and was wrong, the value of the answer was deducted from that player's score and the other player(s) had a chance at it. The player who got the question right or was the last to choose if nobody got the question right got to choose another clue. The round continued until time ran out or if all the clues were played. Amounts Amounts were minimal in the Jeopardy round, while the values were doubled in the Double Jeopardy round. Here are the amounts for each round: *'Jeopardy!' - The clues are worth anywhere from 5 to 25. Each category is worth up to 75 for a maximum for the entire board of 450. *'Double Jeopardy!' - The clues are worth anywhere from 10 to 50. Each category is worth up to 150 for a maximum for the entire board of 900. Daily Double At some point in the round(s), the contestant in control would uncover a very special clue hidden somewhere on the Jeopardy! board called the "Daily Double" (Commonly in high value clue. But on occurrence happened on the second lowest value clue.) On a Daily Double, the contestant who picked it could wager any or all of his/her current score (wagering all was classified as a "True Daily Double"). If the contestant had a low score, had a zero score or had a negative score, he/she could risk up to the maximum clue value (which usually happened) on that clue. In either case, only the contestant who picked it could give the response. A correct response added the wager, but an incorrect response or an improperly-phrased response (even if correct and regardless of the round) or no-response at all deducted the wager. (It was not told how many seconds is the limit, but it seems to be 15 seconds.) Either way, the contestant then chose another clue afterwards. There were three Daily Doubles in each round. Special Daily Doubles Sometimes a Daily Double clue would appear differently. A Daily Double would have a sound clue after the main clue, this is called an Audio Daily Double. Another Daily Double would show the contestant a picture or a video clip after the main clue, this is called a Video Daily Double. Final Jeopardy! At the end of the Double Jeopardy! round, the three contestants (minus the ones who ended the previous round with zero or a negative score) played the final round, Final Jeopardy! The round started with one last category for that round revealed, and then during the final commercial break, the contestants wrote down how much they wish to wager based on that category, from zero to the total score they accumulated in the first two rounds. When the break was over, the Final Jeopardy! clue under that category was revealed, and then the contestants had 30 seconds to write down the correct response, remembering to phrase it in the form of a question. When the time was up and the music ended, the questions were checked one-by-one and a correct response added the wager but an incorrect response or an improperly-phrased response (even if correct) deducted the wager. If all three players finished Double Jeopardy! with zero or negative, no Final Jeopardy! round would be played that day, and three new players appeared on the next show. The player with the most points won the game. If the game ended in a tie, the players who were tied won the game. The winning player(s) won £500 and returned to play the next day. Winning five days in a row won an additional £500 for a total of £3,000. The 1991 and 1993 series featured the top three players playing a Master Jeopardy match for a holiday. In 1993, only the winner kept their pounds and winners of five days in a row won a £500 bonus. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Shows